1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory media processing equipment, and more particularly is a collet assembly used on a mounting chuck on a processing tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The incredible progression in storage density of disk media in the recent past is well documented. The amount of data that can be stored on a disk has increased exponentially. As storage density in disk technology improves, the real estate required on the disk for storage of a given amount of data has decreased proportionally. The art has advanced to the stage that many applications do not require that both sides of a disk be used. Only a single side of the disk is used to store information.
The equipment used to manufacture disks has historically been adapted to enable the processing of both sides of a disk, often simultaneously. This equipment is quite expensive. Therefore, it is quite advantageous to be able to use existing equipment designed for double sided processing for the single side disk manufacturing process. To do so requires the use of a mounting chuck that is capable of receiving two disks at once.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collet for a mounting chuck that receives two disks simultaneously.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collet that holds the disks in place by applying pressure to an inner diameter of the disk, so that the data storage area is not compromised.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a collet that applies force to multiple pressure zones to accommodate any imperfections in the center hole of the disk.